


Let Me Show You

by Ollie_James



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_James/pseuds/Ollie_James
Summary: Steve Rogers makes a friend while he waits...





	1. Why the long face, handsome?

“Why the long face, handsome?” Steve’s eyes turn away from Bucky's back on the dance floor. The brunette sitting beside him is smiling, her eyes soft. She’s pretty, prettier than any girl who’s ever spoken to him directly. She leans ever so slightly towards him, as if to whisper a secret in his ear. “Your guy abandon you for that perky blonde?”

Steve’s heart skips a beat and his eyes widen for a second before he schools his expression. “He’s my best friend and he always dances without me. I got two left feet anyway.” The woman’s lips curl up a bit as she takes a sip of her drink. Steve takes a second to look her over; her dark curls, perfectly applied eyeliner, blue dress cinched at the waist and shiny black heels.

“I’ve seen you here before,” she says casually before finishing her drink.

“Can I get you another?” he asks her.

“How about I buy you one?” she says motioning to the bartender. “I think you need it.” He’s about to protest that it should be the other way around when she asks the man behind the counter for two of what she’s having, whiskey Steve thinks he hears, and to add it to her tab. “What’s your name?”

Steve’s never met a woman so forward before but somehow she doesn’t make him feel uncomfortable. “Steve Rogers.” He extends his hand and she smiles even wider as she shakes it.

“Olivia Clarke, but my friends call me Liv.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

She seems amused at the compliment. “Thanks, Steve.” The barman brings their drinks and Olivia hands Steve his. “What should we toast to? New friends?”

“I’ll drink to that,” he agrees and they clink their glasses. Steve almost purrs as the liquid slides down his throat; he gathers whatever she gave him is expensive from the way it runs so smoothly.

“So how long have you been friends with Fred Astaire over there?”

Steve glances back at Bucky and the blonde he’s dancing with. “All my life. Bucky was my first friend and somehow he stuck around.”

“You must be someone worth befriending then.” Steve studies her face, wondering if she’s having him on. “Does he know?”

“Know what?”

She’s smirking now. “That you wish it was you?”

He blanches slightly. “I don’t know what you mean. I told you I can’t dance to save my life.”

Olivia leans against the bar and takes a sip of her drink. “So is that your girl over there then?”

He’d almost forgotten about his own date, if you could call her that. “Bucky’s date brought her friend Lenore to join us.”

Olivia glances over. “She’s cute.”

“Yes, she is,” is all he can say as he takes a sip of his drink.

“Doesn’t tickle your fancy?”

“I’m not what she wants.” He’s trying to sound casual about it, like it doesn’t hurt his feelings. But when Olivia looks at him, it feels like she can see inside him, all the way down to the truth.

“And why’s that?” He wants to laugh it off, brush off the topic and talk about something else. “If you think I’m asking too many questions, feel free to tell me to fuck off.” Steve chokes on his liquor. He’s never heard a woman speak so crassly before. She lays a hand on his back, right over his crooked spine, to rub circles and ease his coughing. He jumps slightly at the weight of her appendage on him. “Alright?”

“Yeah,” he says after finding his breath. “You’re something else, Miss Clarke.”

“Please Steve, it’s Liv. And yes, I am. But I want to hear more about you. What do you do for work?”

He tries not to blush. He’s been sick the past few weeks and tomorrow he needs to start looking for another job after the last one let him go for being off sick too much. He can’t blame them, it’s not like there’s not a bunch of other guys to hire that are more dependable than him. “I’m in between things right now. I was under the weather last week.”

“Oh no, are you alright now?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be out looking for something tomorrow, should come by something soon.”

“And what do you like to do for fun?”

He thinks of sitting on the couch with Bucky, his friend posing unintentionally while Steve sketches the curves and edges of his body. The hardness of his torso, the broadness of his shoulders… “I like to sketch, go for walks, hang around with Bucky.”

“You draw? Are you good?”

Steve looks around and notices the barman’s pencil within reach. He grabs that and a napkin and studies Liv's face for a moment before putting pencil to paper. It’s only a rough sketch but he captures her likeness well enough. He slides the napkin over and her face lights up.

“Oh Steve, it’s really lovely!” She puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “You’re _very_ good.”

He shrugs. “I’m not bad.”

“Don’t be modest, this is great.”

“I feel like I’ve seen you before,” he says suddenly.

“My father owns the general store on Fifth Street. My sisters and I are always there helping out.”

“Your father is _Wendell Clarke_?”

“Yep. You should come by and see me there sometime.”

Steve couldn’t believe his ears; this beautiful, confident dame wanted to see _him_ again? “Sure, I’d love to.”

She glances over to the dance floor and then to the booth where Steve’s date has been sitting and pouting. She leans over towards him and lays a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to take me home, Steve?” His eyes grow wide and he swallows hard. He doesn’t trust his voice not to break if he opens his mouth so he nods. “I’ll close my tab and go freshen up while you tell your friend we’re going.”

Bucky doesn’t notice Steve making his way through the crowd until he puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey!" he says with a big smile. "You decided to join us! Where’s Lenore?”

“I don’t know, sorry,” he says quickly. He leans in so only his friend will hear him. “I met someone and I’m walking her home.”

Bucky starts laughing but stops when he sees Steve is serious. “Really?”

“I know, I can’t believe it either.”

“What’s going on?” Betty or Annie, whatever Bucky's date this week is called, asks with her hands on her hips.

Bucky smiles sadly at her. “Steve’s not feeling well, he has to go home and lie down.”

She doesn’t even try to hide her eye roll. “Well what about my friend?”

“I think she’ll be okay,” Bucky says motioning to the booth they shared earlier; some fellow is sitting next to her and they’re laughing like old friends. Bucky turns back to Steve. “You good then? Need anything?”

“I’m good.” He glances towards the door and spots Liv. She waves and he smiles at her before turning back to his friend. “Really good.”

“Wow,” Bucky whispers to Steve when he catches sight of her. "Go get her, pal." Steve doesn’t take his eyes off her as he makes his way towards the door. He opens it for her and she winks at him, looping her arm in his.

“Shall we?”


	2. Steve is nervous

Steve is nervous, more than he’s ever been in his life. He’s never spent so much time alone with a dame before. He almost wishes Bucky was here as a buffer though he doesn’t really; Olivia would clearly be more interested in his best friend than with him and that would be upsetting on two levels. On all the levels, really.

“You’re quiet,” she remarks.

“Sorry,” he says smiling nervously. “Are you alright? Not too cold?”

She smiles back and squeezes his arm. “I’m fine but thanks for checking. You got any in interesting stories about what you and your friend get up to?”

He picks up the amused tone of her voice and grins. “I have a lot actually.”

“Tell me.” He regales her with tales of Coney Island, chivalrous moments helping dames and youngin's in need. He doesn’t embellish because that’s not what helping others is about but he boasts about Bucky’s bravery and loyalty. “You sure you don’t go looking for trouble? Sounds to me like you’re getting into a fight every other week.”

“Not every other week. Just… whenever we see someone who needs help.”

“You keep saying _we_ like it’s not _you_ coming upon these poor souls.”

Steve’s about to explain but Olivia stops in front of her apartment. He doesn’t know what to expect; he figured he would walk her home and if he was lucky, maybe he’d get a kiss on the cheek for his trouble. He’s surprised when she leads him up the stairs to the front door. She unlock it and they slip inside, walking down the hall to a door at the very end.

“You don’t have to- I mean, I was making sure you got home safe but- If you don’t want-” Too many thoughts, too many words and Steve can’t get them out straight.

She smiles as she sets a finger to his lips. “We’ll have to be quiet because my sisters are probably asleep,” she says softly as she unlocks the door. They take off their shoes and when Olivia takes his hand, he lets her lead him to her room. He looks around, studying as many details as he can while she sets their shoes aside and makes herself comfortable. A picture of her with her family catches his eye and Steve thinks of his own, now with only Bucky left.

He turns back to face her and she’s looking at him with a soft expression on her face, as if she’s already grown fond of him in the last hour she’s known him. She holds out her hand to him and he closes the distance between them to take it. She asks if he’s nervous, probably because she can tell that he is. “A little,” he concedes.

“You ever done this before?” He shakes his head. “With a woman or..?” He furrows his brow but only shakes his head. “Are you attracted to me?”

Steve nearly chokes on his own tongue. “I think you’re the most beautiful woman who’s ever talked to me.”

She laughs softly and runs her free hand through his hair before setting it on his cheek. “I’d like it if you kissed me, Steve.” He presses his lips to hers tentatively and her fingers travel to the back of his neck, nails gently scritching up his scalp. He feels her tongue gliding across this lips, asking for access and attention. A soft moan escapes her as his tongue find hers and his hands settle on her hips. She wraps her arms around his neck, holding him close.

When she pulls away, Steve looks and feels dazed. Olivia stands inches away from him, too far, and just looks at him for a moment. She turns and looks at him over her shoulder, eyes glancing towards the zipper along her back. He slowly slides the zipper down, daring his hands to touch her back and sliding the fabric off her shoulders slightly. He wants to kiss the back of her neck but she turns to face him, her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. His breath hitches a moment, suddenly realizing that she's going to see what he looks like under his clothes.

"You okay?" she checks in.

"Sure," he says trying to keep his voice steady.

She must hear something there because she pauses and leans back, bringing a hand to his face. "You know I think you're handsome, don't you?" He smiles to conceal how self-conscious he feels. "Steve. Look at me." He didn't realize he'd been avoiding doing just that. "You have these bright blue eyes that are just like the Pacific ocean. I know; I've seen it." They smile at each other then. "And you have golden hair and strong hands. You have a good heart and you're polite and sweet."

"You don't have to-"

"I think I do." She pauses to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I want to take off your clothes and then have my way with you. But only if you want me to."

He can see that she's genuine and will want whatever she sees. He pulls his shirt over his head to show her as much. She smiles before stepping out of her dress, standing in front of him only in her underwear. The black lace coupled with her stockings give her the allure of a sensual goddess. He wants to touch her everywhere. She takes his hands and puts them on her to show him she expects him to. He kisses her again while her hands run over his neck and his back before lowering to the buttons of his pants. The garment slides to the floor, leaving them both in their underthings. She takes his hand and leads him to the bed, keeping her eyes on his.

* * *

When wakes up to the feeling of lips sliding softly against the back of his neck. For a few seconds, he's still in a dream and his heart feels full. He brings the fingers entwined with his to his lips. The ring and slender fingers bring him back to reality and he turns slightly to take a look at the person spooning him.

"Ugh, look away," Liv grumbles before laying a hand over his face.

"Why? You're beautiful." At least Steve learned _something_ from listening to Bucky sweet talking women all his life.

"You're a sweet liar, Steve Rogers," she huffs a laugh.

He turns to face her and they lie on their sides, holding their hands between them. "I mean it."

"I know you do." She runs a hand over his hair and glances behind him at the clock before lying back down. "I have to be at the shop in a couple hours. Will you have breakfast before we go?"

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

"If we're going to be friends, Steve, you'll have to stop acting like you're putting me out."

"Sorry," he says, though he's not sure if he's supposed to.

"You'll find I never offer or do things I don't actually want. Of course, if you're busy, that's an entirely different thing. Or if you wanted to hurry home..."

That feeling twinges inside Steve again, like she somehow knows more than she's saying. He smiles and plants a kiss on her lips. "Nope, no hurry."

The house is empty by the time they walk out of the room. Olivia makes eggs and toast with strong coffee to wash it down. They chat while they eat and Steve tries not to feel too enchanted with his new friend with great difficulty. She seems to enjoy him company as much as he enjoys hers but she seems so cool and free-spirited. She's bound to realize soon enough that he's not as interesting as he might seem, however little that is.

After clearing the table of breakfast, she walks him to the door so she can get ready for work. "I had a good time with you, Steve. I hope you did too."

"This has been one of the best nights of my life," he says candidly and she tilts her head, looking at him with warmth like she has since the moment they met.

"I hope you'll come see me at the store some time."

"Of course."

"Okay, I really have to go get ready now." She leans in and kisses him long and soft. "I'll see you around, Rogers."

He feels like a new man as he walks home; he can't keep the smile off his face and greets everyone he passes by as if they're old friends. He's still got a skip in his step when he unlocks his door and slips into the apartment.

"There you are!" Bucky says getting up from the couch. "Jesus, I thought you might be dead in an alley somewhere."

"As you can see, I'm alive and well."

"You say you're walking someone home, I figured you'd be back after an hour or two. When you didn't come home, I went out and checked a few blocks around for you."

"I slept over at Olivia's."

"No shit?" Bucky asks looking his friend over. "You sneak in and out so her parents wouldn't catch you?"

"She lives with her two sisters and I didn't see either of them."

"Wow, no mom and dad crampin' your style?" Steve shrugged and nodded. "So?"

"So what?"

Bucky rolled his eyes as far as they would go. "So spill! The first time you take a girl home, pal! I need details."

"I don't kiss and tell, Buck."

"Pfft 'cause there ain't ever been anything to tell, _Steve_. Come on, you have to give me somethin'."

"It was... nice."

"_Nice?_"

"Yeah, nice. She's gorgeous and funny."

"Uh huh. Good kisser?"

"Great kisser," he says trying not to blush.

"And? Where'd you get to?"

"What do you mean, where?"

"Like what base, first, second? Over the blouse, under the skirt..."

"Ugh, Bucky, come on."

"Buddy, this is the most exciting thing to happen to you since your balls dropped! Wait, your balls did drop, right?"

"Bucky!"

"Alright, sorry, sorry. I'm just really excited for you. Finally some smart dame took a minute to see how great you are. I'm thrilled."

"Alright, thanks Buck."

"Okay, just one last thing, I swear." Steve lifted an eyebrow. "Was it good?"

The blond can't help the smile blooming on his face. "It was amazing."


End file.
